Prey to Fear
by Gravolux
Summary: A Minecratian is being stalked by an Enderman. He looks into the motives of why he is stalking him. I hate summaries. My second Fanfic... I'm not sure that it is horror.


**For the record, yes this is going to be about an Enderman, but only one in particular, in a first person perspective. The Enderman's behavior will be of its origin, Slenderman. This will be multi chaptered, so I may bring other characters in it, but we will see. This is only my second Fan Fiction after a gigantic hiatus, so I am sorry if you don't like it. I'll keep this chapter short, to see if you like it. If it receives a positive response, I will continue. So, please review! Enjoy. (I know I don't mention who the ****Protagonist**** is. It's just the default Steve Player.)**

Chapter 1

The Silhouette

It was about 2:00 AM in the morning from what I could tell from the moon. Something woke me. I got up from the bed. I heard the thud of my feet on the cobble floor. It was just yesterday that I moved into a hut I built from a hole in the side of a cliff. I walked into the corridor that led to my work room. I look out of the window. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Some zombies and skeletons were lingering around, some fighting each other.

I still did not know what woke me. I racked my brain to remember if I had had a nightmare. I didn't remember one. When I looked back at the window, I saw something different, there was tall figure silhouetted in the fog. It looked like a grandfather clock. What it was doing in the middle of wilderness, I didn't know.

I had a few pork chops, put on some armor, grabbed a sword and went out to investigate. The figure was gone. But there was something strange about the area. Things were different than they were yesterday. Chunks of log from trees had been moved one block away. Single blocks of leaves were sitting on the ground. I turned around and caught a glimpse of two purple dots in the darkness. I was starting to feel unsafe, so I went back inside my hut. I locked my door, and went to put away my armor. I went into my bedroom. There was something on my bed.

It was a green orb. It was glowing slightly, with green light. It wasn't there before. I was starting to get very paranoid, so I barred my door with whatever I had, and replaced my windows with some wood. I kept my sword with me, just in case the entity that put the orb on my bed was still in my hut. I put torches all over my hut so I could see. It isn't very big, just three rooms, which are my workroom, bedroom and then a storage room. I checked every nook and cranny of my small hut and found nothing. I looked at the orb. I was pulsating with a green glow. I put it in one of my chests, and made a mental note to study it in the morning.

I couldn't sleep. I lay awake on my bed the whole night, thinking of what I saw. The purple dots in the darkness, the tall figure… I hadn't seen anything like it before then. And the fact that something was or is in my hut scared me out of my mind.

It was dawn, and I wasn't going to sleep any time soon, so I got out of bed and went to collect some logs. I thought of the orb and the changes of the area. Something was very strange about a particular tree. It was half birch and half pine. There were no birch trees in my biome. No pine either, only oak. Something was messing with the area. I left the hybrid tree alone, and went to get cut down normal ones. After I got some wood, I put my windows back up, and unbarred my door, since whatever was out there last night was gone. I stowed the wood and took out the orb. It wasn't glowing anymore. It looked like a large green ball of glass now. I rolled it around in my hands. It looked ordinary.

Since I had nothing else to do, I went out to mine. I was sure to lock my door and found a natural cavern a few hundred meters away. It looked pretty deep, so I ventured in. I was jumpier than usual in the cave. I suppose it was just nerves over last night. I screamed over the presence of a lonely zombie. After I mined quite a bit, I got a pretty nice set of recourses. Seven diamonds, A hundred and eleven Iron ores, fifty-six gold ores and one-hundred and twenty three ounces of redstone dust. I've always wanted an automatic reed farm; I might as well make one soon with all of the redstone I got.

It was sunset when I got back to the surface. My hut seemed to be untouched when I came back. I went in, and stowed all of the stuff that didn't need smelting. I went into my work room, and put all of the ores in furnaces to smelt. I put my armor away, and put a gold sword near my bed, just in case something happens. I looked out my window. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Zombies and spiders were appearing, so I locked my door.

I was going to go to sleep but a sound from my storage room made me jump. I grabbed my sword and went into my storage room. I nervously peeked in, and saw that one of my chests was shaking. It was the one with the orb. I opened it, carefully, and saw that the orb was glowing and vibrating violently. I was wondering what could be happening to it. I looked over my chest and out of a window. What I saw horrified me. I saw a pair of purple eyes staring at me.

**Ah, the power of cliffhangers…. Anyway, if you would like me to continue this story, tell me in your review. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
